


Of Slushies   and     Slink

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Just a little ficlit about what could have happened with the slushies at McKinley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever actually finished typing up.
> 
> The idea was in the back of my head during every slushie facial on the show.

my first day at McKinley. I was pissed at being stuck in public school, in Ohio of all places. I had plans, and this was not one of them. Not the state, not even the country if I could be honest.  
First hour was Math, I swear the people who make schedules like that are sadists. I was teamed up with a guy by the teacher so I could work out of his book. First thing I did when the teacher turned away was use my phone to take pictures of the pages I would need.  
"Im Charlie."  
"Kurt."  
He had a high voice and rather odd clothes. I swear those jeans made Jodhpurs look loose. I could see him looking my outfit over with just the slightest hint of a lip twitch.  
"Hey, not here to interfere, I got copies of the problems I need if you have someone else you need to be chatting up no worries."  
He looked a bit taken aback,  
"No, I just was remembering my flannel phase."  
I looked down at what I was wearing. sneakers, faded jeans, tshirt, open flannel.  
"Its comfortable, warm and what I could find after the move. Even color coding boxes doesn't help when the truck itself gets lost."  
He perked up at the mention of color coding and was just starting to fill me in on things about the school when the bell rang. He offered to show me where my next class was but he had longer legs than me so I was behind him as I walked out the door. I was scanning for the yellow suit jacket in the hope of catching up when I saw a wall of lettermen jackets suddenly surround him and a big guy throw a slushy in his face.  
The boy said ""ooops" and turned around and walked away laughing with his friends. I saw Kurt reach up and drag the syrupy mess out of his eyes as two girls I had never seen ran up on either side of him and helped him into the girl bathroom. I raised my eyebrow at that, but followed them to see if he was okay.  
"What was that?" They all three looked at me for a second and then went back to washing Kurts hair and rinsing his outer layers out in the sinks.  
"That was Karofsky and the hockey team reminding me that I rank with soap scum at this school."  
"How did they manage to get a slushy in the building?"  
"oh the machine is in the cafeteria, Slushy facials are a favorite of the jocks here."  
"Wait, you mean they do this alot?"  
"Almost every day."  
"Why doesn't the admin do anything?"  
"Figgins, the principle is a joke. Also its not hurting anyone."  
"Really, its not huh?"  
Kurt introduced me to Rachel and Mercedes who were the ones helping him get cleaned up. "Why did he throw it at you, you didn't do anything."  
"Lets see I was breathing?" He snarked.  
I glared at him. He looked minorly impressed.  
"It could be because I am in glee, could be because hes afraid he will catch the gay, could even be because he is still pissed I made the football team dance and helped win their only game. take your pick."  
"You're gay?"  
"The voice and clothes didnt give it away?"  
"I never assume."  
They tentativley agreed to meet me for lunch. As the hours passed I saw more signs of just how bad the school was. People got shoved into lockers, but worst of all, to me were the colored stains on the floor from flavored ice. I started to come up with a plan.  
By the time I got to lunch I was in pain and wholly unimpressed with this school. Everything I had seen, the cliques, the snark I was already missing my homeschool routine. I grabbed a seat at an empty table on the outer edges of the cafeteria. All I wanted was to eat my sandwich in something like peace. Then I was going to find somewhere to try to stretch out the back cramps from the stupid desks and read.  
All in all I guess the cafeteria wasnt too bad. They had vending machines on one wall, and hey theres the glass fronted slushy machine. My plan was starting to come together.  
I had just taken my first bite of sandwich when a shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel walking up to sit down. Rachel and Mercedes were arguing about a solo while Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Solo? Band?"  
"For glee club."  
"Oh, you three are in the school choir?"  
"New Directions is a show choir"  
"Oh. So singing and dancing, My cousin does that."  
I hear the noise level kick up and realised that a group of letterman jacket wearing guys were clumping up around the slushy machine. Hmm, no time like the present. I slipped my flannel off and layed it on top of my bag, tucked in my long sleeved tshirt and pulled out my pony tailer and fluffed my hair a little. I looked at Rachel, I dont suppose you have any lipstick or gloss you would let me use? She pulled out a few tubes offering me a pink. I shuddered. Kurt blocked her and told Mercedes to hand over her red,  
"what are you doing?" I smirked at him, its a family thing sue me.  
"I'm trying to remember how to put this crap on." 3 seconds later I was wearing perfect red lipstick.  
"Kurt, would you mind dropping my bag and shirt off at the principles office after lunch please? Thanks"  
I got up and walked away before they could ask me why. As I got closer to the group of hockey players I put as much slink into my walk as I could manage, Bas would be so proud. The big guy was holding his gear bag while laughing. He was the only one with a stick so I honed in on him.  
"Excuse me", I said dropping my head to look up though my hair. "you're on the hockey team right?" I could see his buddies nudging him  
"Yeah", he puffed up  
I licked my lips and moved a few steps closer, "Can I ask you a question about your hockey stick? It has always bothered me watching people play. Is the grip tape you use on your stick sticky? Is that what its for?" he and His teammates laughed.  
"No its not sticky it just helps you grip the handle better. You watch Hockey?"  
"Well, I watch games on TV, I've never seen one in real life." I grin and almost chirp, "But I've always wanted to see a real game." I put my hand on his elbow and leaned in a little to try to sell it.  
The guys start trying to invite me to watch them play. I sidled a little closer to Karofsky again since he already took a step back once. Coincidentally, putting me even closer to the slushy machine. I looked at him and smiled,  
"I would love to learn to play, but I bet I am too short. I'm like the perfect size for your arm rest, I'll bet the stick is taller than me."  
"Hey Dave,show her your stick man." They all laughed and kidded him until he reached down and took it out of the bag. It was just about my height.  
I giggled and said "looks like your stick would be too big for me." Then dropped my head as they all laughed. Dave had a kind of hunted expression on when I asked if I could try it out and they all kept snickering. But peer pressure kicked in and he handed it over.  
I held it out wrong and asked ""like this?" So of course the men had to show me how to hold it and how I should swing it. When they all backed up to let me try it. I took a big step as I swung as hard as I could in a perfect arc.  
There was a loud shattering sound and shocked crys. I had turned all the way around due to the swing and saw the shocked faces of my table mates as the slushy slowly rolled across the floor and dripped off of the hockey stick I handed back to Dave.  
"So, Like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone was interested, but I did another chapter and I do actually have a bit if story line if anyone wanted me to write it up.


End file.
